PLL - When we were kids
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The adult Pretty Little Liars talk and look back on some childhood moments.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the super-sweet ****JemilyPLL78-01**

* * *

**PLL - When we were kids**

**Alison, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer are 34 years old and today they are in Alison and Emily's living room in their mansion on the French countryside.**

Yesterday it was Alison's birthday and that's why they all gathered in France.

Right now they eat the leftovers from Alison's birthday-dinner and talk about their childhoods in Rosewood.

"I can't believe we've all been friends for so long." says Emily.

"When we first met we were just kids, no older than 8." says Aria.

"Despite it being such a long time ago, I still remember it so well." says Alison.

"Our friendship is strong. All of us are closer than best friends. More or less like sisters and soul mates, in the case of Ali and Em." says Spencer.

_**Flashback to a Saturday in summer when all the girls were 7 years old:**_

Aria and Hanna enter the toy store in Rosewood Mall.

They have just recieved their pocket-money for the month and for the first time they are allowed to go to the mall without parents.

Hanna is happy.

So is Aria.

Hanna wear pink clothes.

Aria wear black clothes.

"Me wanna find new Barbie doll." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Aria.

Aria wanna buy a new plushie bear.

2 girls are talking over on the other side of the store, right by the video game shelf.

One of them is a blonde named Alison and the other is a girl with a tan and dark hair named Emily.

Both of them are the same age as Aria and Hanna.

"Em, what are you gonna buy?" says Alison.

"I'm thinking a new cool video game." says Emily.

Aria and Hanna have seen Emily and Alison at school, but they've never really talked besides a 'hi' in the hallway at times.

"I wanna get...this game." says Emily as she find a new cute SNES game that she's never seen before.

"And this is what I want." says Alison as she grab toy hand-mirror that play music by the push of a button on the handle.

"Hi." says Aria as she and Hanna walk up to Emily and Alison.

"Hi, my name's Alison." says Alison with a cutie smile.

"I'm Aria." says Aria.

"My name is Emily." says Emily.

"Uh...me is Hanna." says Hanna in a soft low tone, being more shy than Aria, Alison and Emily.

Hanna soon finds the Barbie doll she wants and Aria finds a yellow teddy bear.

Once each girl has payed for their new toy, they leave the store together, seeming to be on the way to be friends.

When they walk past a store that sells CDs and movies, they see a girl the same age as them who is trying to decide what CD to buy.

"Hi." says Aria.

The other girl doesn't seem to hear it.

"Excuse me..." says Aria.

Now the other girl reacts.

"Oh, hi. I am Spencer Hastings." says the girl.

"I'm Aria." says Aria.

"My name's Alison." says Alison.

"I'm Emily." says Emily.

"Me is Hanna." says Hanna.

"Very nice to meet you, girls." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Alison with a sweet smile.

Spencer buy a Kendra Ruby CD and then she follow Alison, Aria, Emily and Hanna, becoming friends with them.

It's clear that the 5 girls are getting along really well.

_**End of the flashback!**_

"And then we went and got ice cream." says Hanna.

"Our friendship began that day." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"I guess we were always meant to be friends." says Alison.

"That's possible." says Spencer.

"Life without y'all would be empty." says Aria.

"Me feel the same." says Hanna.

"When one of us need it, the others are there to help." says Emily.

"Yeah, such as when Spencer protected me from bullies and such when we were kids." says Hanna.

_**Flashback to the Rosewood school playground when the girls were 8:**_

"Ha, I take your lame plushie!" says Noel Kahn as he grab Hanna's pink plush bunny right from her hands.

"No! Give back my bunny!" scream Hanna as she begin to cry.

When he is about to go inside the school, Noel suddenly finds himself face to face with Spencer Hastings who has a hard serious look on her face.

"Return that plush toy to Hanna, now." says Spencer.

"Never." says Noel.

"I said, give it back." says Spencer.

"Why do you help Hanna? She's a loser." says Noel.

"Hanna's not a loser. She is very sweet and nice." says Spencer.

Spencer grab the plush bunny.

Noel run away.

Spencer gives the plushie back to Hanna.

"Yay! My little bun-bun!" says a happy Hanna.

Bun-bun is how little Hanna sometimes say bunny. The name of the bunny is Mini Hanna.

"Thanks!" says Hanna.

"No problem, Hanna." says Spencer.

"Yay!" says Hanna. "Welcome back, Mini Hanna."

Spencer walk over to Aria.

Aria is reading a book.

There's also a second book next to Aria on the bench.

"Here, Spencer." says Aria as she give the second book to Spencer, so Spencer has something to read as well.

"Thanks, Aria." says a happy Spencer.

"No problem." says Aria, being happy too.

_**End of the flashback!**_

"It was so sweet of you to help me." says Hanna.

"Friends help each other." says Spencer.

"Awww! So nice." says a happy Hanna.

"Yeah." says Spencer as she giggle a bit, something she do not do often.

"I never forget meeting Em for the first time ever. Em, do you remember that day?" says Alison.

"Of course I do." says Emily. "It was in the ice cream bar."

_**Flashback to a day in the fall when Alison and Emily are 6...close to 7 and are in the ice cream bar:**_

Back then, Rosewood had an ice cream bar known as Ice Cream Paradise where kids could go to get awesome ice cream everyday.

Alison DiLaurentis enter the ice cream bar with her mom.

"Mom, me want mango ice cream." says Alison.

Ever since she got to taste it for the first time, mango has been little Alison's favorit flavor of ice cream and it will remain so for her entire life.

"Then buy some, sweetie." says Jessica as she hand Alison some money to buy ice cream with.

Alison walk up to the counter and says "I want mango ice cream."

"Small, medium or big?" says the sweet 22 year old girl behind the counter.

"Medium, thanks." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Okay, here, girl." says the girl behind the counter as she give ice cream to Alison.

Alison pay for it and then goes back to her mom.

"Yum, yum." says Alison as she start to eat her ice cream.

Jessica smile, happy to see her daughter being happy.

"Does it taste nice?" says Jessica.

"Yeah, so awesome!" says a happy Alison.

"Good, sweetie." says Jessica.

To refer to someone as 'sweetie' seem to be a DiLaurentis family trait among the females of the family, since Jessica call Alison this, Alison will call Emily this when they get older and Charlie / Charlotte will call Alison this later during the time when Alison knows Charlie / Charlotte as CeCe, just to mention a few examples.

"Yay." says Alison.

"Okay." says Jessica.

Alison notice another little girl, about to go get ice cream.

This girl has tan skin and dark hair and she wear blue clothes.

"Mom, who's that girl over there?" says Alison.

"I don't know. I've not seen her before, ALison." says Jessica.

When the girl has recieved her ice cream and walk by Alison and her mom, Alison ask "Hi, who are you?"

"I'm Emily...Emily Fields." says the girl.

"Cute. Me is Alison DiLaurentis." says Alison with a sweet smile.

"Beautiful name." says Emily with a sweet smile of her own.

Jessica thinks it's wonderful that Alison and Emily seem to be about to become friends since Alison has no real friends.

"Me back in a few." says Emily as she walk over to a man who seem to be her dad.

2 minutes later, Emily return and tell Jessica and Alison that she can sit with them.

Emily takes a seat to Alison's left.

Emily eat blueberry ice cream. It's her favorite flavor, just as mango is Alison's.

"What ice cream is that?" says Alison.

"It is blueberry." says Emily, all cutie cute and happy.

_**End of the flashback!**_

"Despite not knowing it then, since I was just a little kid, that day I absolutely fell in love with this amazing wonderful blonde here." says Emily with a romantic smile as she place her right hand on Alison's left knee.

"And I fell for my beautiful swim-star." says Alison and then gives Emily a kiss.

"So cute." says Hanna.

"Yeah, it was." says Emily.

"I'll never forget when we got lockers in school for the first time." says Alison.

"That was in Third Grade, if I remember correctly." says Aria.

"Yeah, it was." says Spencer.

_**Flashback to when the girls have just started Third Grade:**_

"Kids, today you get your lockers." says a teacher named Freida Jones.

This is news that make Alison very happy.

Alison has been waiting so much for the ability to have a locker at school.

Why?

Because she thinks having only backpack is close to lame and because she wants a safe place to store her secrets when she is in school.

Of course, Alison usually store her secrets in a box behind the airvent cover in her bedroom at home, but she wanna have access to some of her secrets when she's in school as well.

"I'll now hand out your locker keys, kids." says Freida.

Alison, Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Aria are lucky to get lockers along the same wall.

Alison is happy when she open her locker for the very first time and place her stuff inside it.

"Finally." says Alison with a smile.

She then close and lock her locker.

2 days later, Alison, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer decorate the insides of their lockers.

Each girl clearly has her own special style.

There's no doubt about which locker belong to which girl.

_**End of the flashback!**_

"I wonder if the kid who got my locker after we graduated found the little surprise I left behind." says Alison.

"What surprise, Ali...?" says Hanna.

"Just a cozy book that I'm sure brought joy to whatever kid who found it." says Alison.

"Oh, damn..." mumbles Spencer who understand very much what type of book Alison is talking about.

"Relax, Spencer." says Alison.

"Sure." says Spencer.

"I'm glad we've all been able to stay friends until now and I hope we can continue to be friends in days ahead." says Aria.

"Me too." says Hanna.

"I feel the same as well." says Emily.

"Does any of you remember the Fifth Grade talent show?" says Spencer.

"Yes, of course. I'd never forget." says Aria.

_**Flashback to Rosewood school talent show when the girls are in Fifth Grade:**_

"And that was Bridget and her dancing dog...now let's hear it for Hanna Marin who'll sing for us." says a teacher named Andy Wilson.

Hanna Marin walk out onto the stage.

She wear a pink dress.

It's clear that she's a bit nervous.

Hanna starts to sing 'Flying Bunnies' by Lena Lestersen.

When the song is over, Hanna smile, no longer nervous.

"Thank you, Hanna. Next up is...Aria Montgomery." says Andy.

Most of the people in the audience cheer and clap their hands.

"Thank ya." says Aria as she walk out onto the stage and take a seat by the beautiful white grand piano.

She starts to play and sing the song 'Viva la Novus' by Caroline Southlake.

When the song is over, Aria walk off the stage and takes a seat next to Spencer and Hanna.

"That was Aria and now it's time for Jennie Picard. She's going to read a classic French poem for us." says Andy.

_**End of the flashback!**_

"That was the first time I sang in front of someone who wasn't mom and dad." says Hanna.

"And my second time playing piano in front of a real audience." says Aria.

"Second...?" says Alison.

"Yes. I also performed at the Spring Festival a few months earlier." says Aria. "Don't ya remember that, Ali...?"

"No." says Alison.

"Okay then." says Aria.

"I often think about when I won my first real swim-trophy." says Emily.

_**Flashback to when cute 9 year old Emily is given her very first golden swim-trophy:**_

"Emily, congrats." says Coach Mariah Fulton as she hands Emily a golden swim-trophy.

"Awww! Thanks so much!" says a very happy Emily.

"You're welcome, girl." says Coach Fulton.

"Yay." says Emily in joy.

She hold the trophy and smile very bright.

This is Emily's first trophy as a member of the Rosewood Sharks Juniors team.

Emily dream about turning 13 so she can join the main Rosewood Sharks team.

"You truly are a talented young swimmer, Emily." says Coach Fulton.

"I'm doing my best." says a cute Emily.

"Good." says Coach Fulton. "I'd not ask for more."

"So sweet." says Emily with an adorable smile.

_**End of the flashback!**_

"That was so amazing." says Emily.

"Yeah. And my sweet Em's won so many more swim-awards since then." says Alison.

"I have, but I don't like to brag about it." says Emily.

45 minutes later.

Hanna finds a thick black steel door with an electronic lock that can only be opened by card key.

"What's in there?" says Hanna.

"It's a private room, Han." says Alison.

"Private?" says Hanna, getting a bit excited.

"Yes. It is a room meant for..." begins Alison.

"Don't tell Hanna that, Ali. Please." says Emily, before Alison can reveal what the purpose of the room is.

"Can I have a look inside?" says Hanna.

"No, Hanna. Only me and Ali will ever go into that room. No one else." says Emily.

"Too bad. Me is very curious." says Hanna.

"I understand, but I don't want you to know what that room is supposed to be used for." says Emily.

"Hearing that makes me more curious." says Hanna.

"Em, can I please tell Hanna?" says Alison.

"Uh...no, Ali. I don't want anyone to know what we do in the secret room, babe." says Emily.

22 minutes later.

"Spencer, can you keep a secret...?" says Emily.

"Well, of course I can, Emily. I'm highly reliable. Any secret is beyond safe with me." says Spencer.

"Thanks. I plan to ask Ali to marry me. Look, I've already bought a ring." says Emily as she pull out a red box, open it and reveal a golden ring with 2 green gems.

"I'm sure 'yes' will be her response." says Spencer.

"Honestly I'm a little nervous." says Emily.

"Relax. I'm sure Alison love you just as much as you love her." says Spencer.

"I really hope you're right, Spence." says Emily.

"Em, it's quite obvious that Ali has true feelings for you. I can tell that she's not faking it." says Spencer.

"Good." says Emily.

_**Flashback to when Hanna and Emily were 8:**_

Emily and Hanna play the My Little Pony video game in Emily's room.

"I'm gonna name my blue pony Emily." says Emily.

"And me name my pink pony Cuteness." says Hanna.

"Game, starts, pony smile...and here we go!" says Emily, all happy.

Emily's blue pony jump over a gap and grab a green berry.

Hanna's pink pony headbutts an evil pony.

"Well done. Go, Hanna!" says Emily.

Emily and Hanna high fives each other in joy.

They often hang out and play this video game.

"Awww. The Emily pony is so cute and powerful." says Emily.

Emily's pony finds a big coin, getting 400 extra points.

Hanna's pony finds a big heart, getting cutie magic.

"Yay! Me pony get magic now." says Hanna.

Emily's pony get attacked, but Hanna's pony protect it.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"No problem, Em." says Hanna.

"Very sweet, Hanna-Boo." says Emily.

Hanna giggle.

Emily's pony knocks out an evil pony.

"Yay." says Emily.

_**End of the flashback!**_

"Do you have any special plan on how to propose?" says Spencer.

"I think I'll go for a nice simple approach. Sure, we know Ali enjoy fancy stuff, but since it is me, I think it's okay with something that is sweet and simple." says Emily.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Emily.

_**Flashback to a sleepover in Alison's room when the girls are 11 years old:**_

"Hanna-Boo, cute jammies ya have on." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aia." says Hanna, all cute and childish.

Hanna wear pink soft jammies.

Aria wear black jammies.

Emily wear blue, Spencer wear white and Alison wear grey.

"Such a sweet chick you are." says Alison as she takes a seat next to Emily.

"Awww, you too, Ali." says Emily.

"Cute." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily.

Alison leave the room and return a few minutes later with pizza and orange soda for herself and her friends.

"Yay!" says Hanna who is hungry.

"Chill, Han. You're chubby." says Alison.

"What...?" says Hanna.

"You eat too much, sweetie." says Alison.

"No...me love food." says Hanna.

"Sure. That's why you're the chubby girl." says Alison. "You are Hefty Hanna, my friend."

This is where it all starts, in a way. On this night, Alison refer to Hanna as 'Hefty Hanna' for the first time and it is also the first time that Alison openly mock Hanna for being chubby.

"Me not Hefty Hanna..." says Hanna in a sad tone, looking like she's about to cry.

"Yes, you are." says Alison.

"Ali, be nice." says Spencer.

"Back off, Spencer." says Alison as she snap, unable to act all fake-sweet anymore.

"I am not afraid of you." says Spencer in a hard cold tone.

"Ya should be." says Alison in anger.

"Why?" says Spencer with confidence.

"Well 'cause I'm awesome." says Alison.

"Some people may be insecure enough to scared by your attitude, but I sure as hell am not such a person." says Spencer.

"Too bad." says Alison, still angry.

_**End of the flashback!**_

"I'm sorry for being so damn rude back then, Hanna-Boo." says Alison.

"No problem. You're already forgiven, Ali." says Hanna.

"Okay. Sweet." says Alison.

Hanna's mind drift to the secret room that Emily doesn't want her to know the purpose of.

20 minutes later, when Aria, Spencer, Alison and Emily play some type of boardgame, Hanna sneak into the hallway to look at the door to the secret room.

She wish she could enter the room, but of course she doesn't have a card key.

The sad Hanna walk to a bathroom to pee.

When she walk past Emily's old Stanford swim-team jacket, Hanna thinks that she should check the pockets of it. Maybe...

Hanna check the pockets of the jacket and finds a card that seem to be a card key, but before she goes to the door to try, Hanna decides to not try.

Since it is clear that Emily doesn't want her to know what's in the room, Hanna decides to not try to enter it, since she doesn't want Emily to get angry.

Hanna place the card back in the jacket as if she had never taken it and then walk to the bathroom.

At the same time.

"Where did Hanna go?" says Aria.

"The bathroom, I think." says Emily.

"Okay." says Aria.

"And now Ali ends up on a question spot." says Emily.

Alison draw a card and hands it to Spencer.

Spencer reads the question on the card.

The question is "What was the name of the mission in 1969 where Americans landed on the moon?"

"That is...Apollo 11." says Alison.

"Correct." says Spencer.

"Movin' forward two steps." says Alison.

Aria ends up on a question spot.

She draw a card and hands it to Alison.

Alison reads the question, which is "What's the name of the place where King Arthur's castle is said to have been located...?"

"Easy. It's Cadbury Hill." says Aria.

"Yeah, right answer." says Alison.

Emily ends up on a question spot.

She draw a card and hands it to Aria.

Aria reads the question, which is "Who was the pharao who ordered the construction of the fourth pyramid...?"

"I don't know...Akanaadun, maybe..." says Emily.

"No, it was Pharao Djedefre." says Aria.

"I've never heard of him." says Emily.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Em, I can tell you all you need to know about him." says Spencer.

"Thanks. Maybe another time." says Emily.

2 minutes later.

"Hi, guys." says Hanna as she return from the bathroom.

"Han, wanna join in on this game?" says Aria.

"No, me is kinda a ditz." says Hanna.

"Alright then." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Do all of you remember my pink plush bunny?" says Hanna.

"Sure, how could you forget Hanna Marin's beloved plushie toy?" says Spencer.

"I'm pretty sure we all have quite vivid memories of the childish days when lil' Hanna-Boo would always carry her pink plush rabbit around." says Aria.

_**Flashback to when Hanna was 8:**_

Hanna sit in bed, playing with her favorite toy, a pink plush bunny that Hanna call Mini Hanna.

"Yay! Little Mini Hanna!" says a happy Hanna in a cute childish voice.

Hanna almost never goes anywhere without her plush bunny.

"You're my bunny-buddy!" says Hanna as she hug her plush bunny.

Since the day Hanna was given her plush bunny, she's loved it very much.

"Cutie bunny, Hanna will never stop to love you." says Hanna.

Hanna is very happy.

"Bath-time, little Hanna-Boo." says Ashley Marin as she enter Hanna's room.

"Okay, mommy." says Hanna as she put down her bunny and walk over to Ashley.

_**End of the flashback!**_

"Eventually I finally matured and decided to stop carry my bunny with me all the time." says Hanna. "I plan to give my bunny to my daughter, if I ever get one."

"Okay." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"I'm glad you grew up, Han. To me it was weird when you had your bunny." says Alison.

"I can see your point of view, Ali. I did play with my bunny for too long." says Hanna.

"When exactly did you stop playing with your bunny?" says Spencer.

"At age 15, a few weeks after turning 15, to be specific." says Hanna.

"Nice. It'd been way too much if it were like 16 or 17...or, terrible though...18." says Alison.

"That I gotta agree on." says Hanna.

"I'll never forget my 12th birthday." says Aria.

_**Flashback to Aria's 12th birthday:**_

"Here." says Byron as he hands Aria a gift.

"Yay!" says a happy Aria when she sees that the gift is a stack of books, early 1900s editions of the collected finest works of Alfred Tennyson.

"I'm glad you love them." says Byron.

"These are awesome, dad." says Aria with a cutie smile.

"Good, Aria." says Byron.

Not many 12 year old girls love to read Tennyson, but Aria does.

Hanna gives Aria a plush dog and Spencer gives Aria a black leather jacket.

"Awww." says Aria, happy about the things she get.

"Do you love your gifts, Aria?" says Ella.

"Yes, mom." says Aria with an adorable smile.

"Aria, this is from me." says Emily as she give Aria a blue handbag.

"Thanks, Em." says Aria.

"No problem." says a sweet Emily.

"I have a gift too." says Alison and then gives Aria a red dress.

"Thanks, Ali." says Aria.

The dress is Aria's size, since Alison know what size Aria wear.

Mike gives Aria a video game.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"Now...it's time for cake." says Ella as she reveal a wonderful red cake.

"Yay." says Aria.

_**End of the flashback!**_

"That was a very nice day." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

"I'd almost forgotten it." says Alison.

"No problem. Ali, nobody remember everything. Nobody's perfect, after all we're common mortals." says Aria.

"Highly true, my friend." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Aria.

Those books Byron gave Aria are still in Aria's collection of books now.

"You ladies want drinks?" says Alison.

"Sure." says Hanna.

"Me too." says Emily.

Aria and Spencer nod as a 'yes'.

Alison mix tropical drinks made up of tropical fruit-juices and alcohol.

"I miss Caleb." says Hanna.

"He probably miss you very much as well." says Aria.

"Yeah. What man wouldn't love all this?" says Hanna as she gesture to her own body.

"Gay men would not love you." says Spencer.

"That's true, but most other men would, right...?" says Hanna.

"Probably." says Alison.

"Nice. I love when people think I'm hot." says Hanna.

"We all know that, Han." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Okay." says Hanna.

_**Flashback to a few days after Hanna turned 12:**_

Hanna hug her pink plush bunny.

Hanna wear a white hoodie and baggy pink sweatpants.

"Awww, little bunny!" says Hanna.

Hanna is happy.

Every time Alison bully Hanna about being overweight, Hanna comfort herself by playing with her beloved pink plushie bunny.

The bunny is very important to Hanna.

She keep it on her bed, like she's done since she was given the bunny when she was just 7.

"You're so cute." says Hanna to the bunny.

"Hi, Han." says Aria as she enter the room.

"Hi, Aria." says Hanna.

Aria takes a seat next to Hanna.

"Oh, it's time for plush rabbit again huh?" says Aria.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"That's cute." says Aria.

_**End of the flashback!**_

"Here, ladies." says Alison as she place the drinks on the table.

"Thanks." says Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Aria.

"I hope it'll taste very good." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Ali, it is so sweet." says Emily with a cute smile as she take a sip.

"Nice, babe." says a happy Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"This drink is awesome." says Hanna, taking a big sip.

"Thanks, Hanna." says Alison.

"No problem, Ali." says Hanna.

The next day, Hanna, Aria and Spencer fly back to the US.

As soon as they get into their seats on the flight home, Hanna fall asleep.

And as she usually does when sleeping on a plane, Hanna snore loudly.

"Could you please have your friend keep silent." says a flight attendant, who clearly is annoyed by Hanna's snores.

"I'll try." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says the flight attendant and then walk away.

"Hanna, stop snore." says Spencer as she gently touch Hanna's left shoulder.

"What? I don't snore..." says Hanna as she wake up.

"Yes, you do." says Spencer. "That black flight attendant over there finds it kinda annoying."

"I don't care what she think. I need my beauty-sleep." says Hanna and then goes back to sleep.

Hanna snore again.

Spencer place a small towel over Hanna's mouth which decrease the snores.

"Finally stupid blonde bimbo stop snore like crazy." says the flight attendant.

"Hanna's snores may be a bit annoying to people, but I won't allow you to call her a stupid blonde bimbo. She can be really smart when she put in the effort. As a matter of fact she scored so high on her SAT that people assumed she was cheating even though she was not." says Spencer.

"Really? This blonde airhead got top score on her SAT...? That must've been a lucky shot." says the flight attendant.

"No, she's told me that she actually studied. Sure, I was surprised, but I believe her." says Spencer.

Later, 20 minutes before the plane reach US air-space, Hanna wakes up.

"Why's there a towel on my face?" says Hanna.

"It limits the snores." says Spencer.

"Do I really snore? Be honest." says Hanna.

"Ya do, at least when ya sleep on flights, Hanna." says Aria.

"Sorry. I can't control it. I guess I sleep better in beds." says Hanna.

"Thank Jesus for that." says the flight attendant as she walk by Hanna's seat.

"Fade off like a fart." says Hanna.

"The same." says the flight attendant.

20 minutes later, the plane land outside Rosewood.

"Nice to be back in the United States." says Hanna as she, Aria and Spencer walk off the plane.

Once back home, Hanna gives Caleb a kiss.

"Home sweet home." says a happy Hanna.

_**Flashback to a winter day when Hanna was 10:**_

"Yay!" says a cute Hanna as she build a snowman.

Most years you don't get an actual snowy winter in Rosewood, but this year there is a nice soft thick cover of snow all over the ground.

Hanna wear pink winter clothing.

She is happy.

"Cutie snow." says Hanna with an adorable smile.

Aria show up, wearing green clothes.

Aria helps Hanna build the snowman.

"Thanks, Aia." says Hanna in a cute childish voice.

"No problem, Han." says Aria.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna.

"Yeah." says Aria.

_**End of the flashback!**_

The next day, Aria, Spencer and Hanna have lunch together at the Grille.

"I think Caleb might ask me to marry him soon." says Hanna.

"That's very sweet." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Do you and Caleb plan to have any kids?" says Spencer.

"We've not talked about it, but I wanna have a daughter." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Spender.

"Yay." says Hanna.

Aria, Spencer and Hanna are happy.

They are good friends who are there for each in times of need.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
